Ethereal Adoration
by Arceus6892
Summary: School is in and the Smash Academy is full of incoming surprises for Pit and Dark Pit in the coming year. The time for mischief and fun begins, because when you throw in the whole Super Smash Bros crew, things get interesting fast. A boyxboy comedy involving Dark Pit x Pit. Mostly humor and fluff, nothing super-inappropriate here. **Updates Mondays(sometimes) (M Rating to be safe)
1. Welcome to Smash Academy

**~~~Pit's POV~~~**

I groaned out loud. Here I was, stuck in the worse class ever invented: P.E.

"Whyyyyyy," I mumbled. I slowly ambled behind the others, hoping that I could find an opportunity where I could escape. Captain Falcon, our P.E. teacher, turned and stared at me with his ever-so-creepy looking face from behind his shades.

"Okay, class, it's volleyball time. You guys in the front go on one side, then you guys are on the other side." He pointed at me when he said the latter part. I was still standing there even when everyone else was already in position.

"But teacher," I started. "You see, I'm allergic to hard work."

"Get into position, Pit." I pouted and went to my spot in the back, next to the server, who happened to be Link. I thought about making conversation with him, but then I remembered he wasn't much of a talker. I glanced to the side of me, and I saw Marth in ready position, looking rather reluctant to be doing this. It's probably best if I didn't throw off his focus. I saw the guy in front of me tap his foot impatiently, looking bored out of his mind. I smiled at the familiar character.

"Pittoo!" He shifted his weight from one foot to another, pretending he didn't hear me.

"Hey, Pittoo," I tried again. This time he turned around, an annoyed look on his face.

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Aw, but it's a perfect name! Or would you rather be called Pitooey?"

"How about calling me anything else?"

"Oh, okay. So how does Bob sound?" With an exasperated sigh, he turned back around and went back to ignoring me. _Man, that guy really needs to loosen up._

I stared lazily at the volleyball bouncing back and forth between the two teams. _I wonder what I should have for dinner...Maybe I'll eat some sushi or order some pizza. Yeah, that sounds nice...Then I'll grab an ice cream or twelve._

"Pit, watch out!" Marth's nearby voice snapped me out of my daydream. I had no time to defend myself against the volleyball that proceeded to target my forehead. I heard a _thunk _and the pain made stars orbit my head. My back hit the cold ground and I groaned. I heard some gasps from around the room and slowly opened my eyes to see the other students crowded around me. Dark Pit-I mean Pittoo-was leaning over me, his crimson eyes staring into mine. He stared at me for a little while longer before standing up and calmly walking away.

"Hey!" Others were starting to leave as well, slowly losing interest in my failure. The only one left was Marth, who held out a hand to help me up.

"Are you hurt?" Marth's concerned blue eyes didn't draw their attention away from mine as he helped me up.

"My head kinda hurts, actually...But I'm sure I'll be-" *THUD* My body decided to do a face-plant in the ground the second I stood up. "-fine." Marth helped me up again, his face full of worry.

"This doesn't look good. Perhaps you have a concussion? Either way, you should go see Doctor Mario immediately."

"Aww, do I have to? I mean, this is just sad." It's the first week of school, and I'm already getting hurt. That's right: The savior of the humans, the heavens, and the underworld getting owned by a volleyball. Isn't that just a lovely image changer. As reluctant as I was, with a hand to my forehead, I staggered my way out of the gym, searching for the hallway. I thought I heard Marth's voice in the background, but he was probably calling to someone else.

"PIT! LOOK! UP!" *THUNK* Ow. Man, my head must have some kind of inexplicable attraction to walls or something.

"I'm okay," I muttered. Keeping my hands on the wall, I moved until I reached the opening and found my way out of the gym at last.

* * *

The cold, yet refreshing ice rested nicely on my forehead. Almost immediately my head started to feel better, and I felt less dizzy. The ice pack slid into my open hand as I slowly sat up. Doctor Mario looked up from his clipboard to nod his head at me.

"Oh, Pit, you are a-finally awake. Prince Marth brought you a-here after you passed out." I frowned.

"Wait...passed out? Uh-oh...how long was I out?"

"Not to a-worry, only a few-a-minutes. And since you are a-fine, you can a-leave as soon as you feel a-better." I quickly bowed my head in thanks and hopped off the resting bed.

"Thanks, man! I mean doctor." I swung open the door and sprinted off towards my next class, reminding myself that I should thank Marth later.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief when lunch finally came along. Fifty minutes of being stuck in a math class is _not _fun.

"Freedoooooom!" I burst out the door and ran to the lunch line. My eyes were set on the prize: pepperoni pizza. Heck yeah. My destination grew closer, still no one in line...

My eyes widened when I saw him walking calmly by, crossing into my path. He looked up, his usual angry expression slowly forming into one of shock. It was too late for me to slow down. *WHAM* I collided into Pittoo, knocking both of us onto the ground.

"Ow," he muttered into the tile floor. I quickly hopped up, but it was too late. The empty cafeteria room was now a huge line that stretched far into the hallway. My wings and shoulders both drooped.

"Awww, you have got to be kidding me!" I turned to Pittoo, who looked even more annoyed than usual.

"What the heck, Pit?"

"Hey, you got in the way! And on pizza day, too!"

"Um, hello? You're the idiot who came charging into me! The one time I get released early from history, and you of all people ruin that for me. Thanks a lot." He let out a sigh of exasperation and shot another glare at me before walking off.

"Oh come on, try to be cheerful for once!"

"Well for one thing, my name's _Dark _Pit, not Super-Sunny-And-Frighteningly-Cheery Pit. Oh, and another thing. Why are you following me?"

"I've always wondered what kind of people you hang out with. ...You're not in the mafia by any chance, are you?" Pittoo frowned.

"Gods, no! And who I hang out with is none of your business. Go bother your own friends."

"But you are my friend!"

"Ha ha, real funny. You better get in line soon, or else you won't get any lunch at all." I ignored his advice and continued following him down the corridor. He groaned when he saw that I was still following him, but other than that he didn't say a word. We reached a small area outside hidden away by two neighboring buildings. There was a wide enough area for one to sit down and stretch their legs, but not enough for even a small group to sit in a circle. The building's shadow made it so that it was rather dark. I stopped to look around the gloomy place.

"Well this certainly isn't the liveliest place to eat," I said. Pittoo shrugged and sat down, lightly tossing his backpack to the side of him. He pulled out a container of dumplings and started to eat. He noticed me staring and gave me a confused look.

"What?"

"Oh, um, I was just wondering when your friends will arrive. For some reason I have a feeling Ganondorf will be one of them-"

"I don't have any friends," he stated flatly. It took me a while for that to sink in. I stared at Pittoo, who went back to munching on his dumplings. _No friends...? _He sighed and glared at me again.

"Quit looking at me like I'm some sort of abandoned puppy or something. I can live without any friends."

"That's ridiculous! No one can live without friends! Is this what you do each day? Go into this hidden away place and eat by yourself?" Pittoo shrugged.

"Sometimes, on rainy days, I see a snail slitter by every now and then. ...Pit, what are you-Ack! Hey!" I tackled the other into a hug, squeezing him as tight as I could.

"I'll be your friend! That way you'll never be lonely again!"

"Oh for crying out loud, I'm not-Pit, you're choking me!" I let go of him, and he put a hand on his chest as he breathed in, as if making sure that his ribs weren't crushed. His other hand was still desperately clutching the container of dumplings.

"Ugh, Pit, why don't you just go back to your friends already?" I smiled and plopped down next to him.

"I'm already here." Pittoo sighed, but he was tired of trying to shake me off. Not willing to annoy him any further, I unzipped my backpack and checked to see if I had any homework left to finish. I stared at the long list of math problems I was assigned, devoid of the motivation to finish. I continued staring at the paper, hoping that the answers would magically appear.

"Are you having a staring contest with that paper or something, because it's been ten minutes and you still haven't even gotten out your pencil to write with," Pittoo said.

"...Yeah, I should probably get started on this soon, huh." I put away the paper and took out my red 3DS XL. The bright screen lit up the dim area. "Much better."

Pittoo shook his head and leaned in to see what game I was playing.

"You're not playing your own game, are you? Because that would be really weird."

"No, I'm playing Pokémon. Y Version, heck yeah!" Pittoo moved away the second I started singing the Pokémon theme song. I jabbed at the buttons, fully focused on the game. Pittoo didn't say a word and was now playing around with his food. He was trying to see if he could throw a dumpling in the air and catch it with his chopsticks, but he missed and it fell on the ground. I stared at it, causing me to remember how hungry I was. The growling of my stomach didn't help much either.

"Food..." I put my 3DS on the ground and crawled over to the dumpling, staring intently at it. I scooped it up and observed it carefully. There was a bit of dirt on it now, but I didn't care. Pittoo frowned when he saw me lift it towards my mouth. He swatted with his hand and I witnessed the dumpling fly from my hand into a nearby puddle. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and I swear I could hear a dirge playing in the background. The elegy continued for a good few seconds.

"Uh, Pit?" I stared at the other, shocked that he would do such a thing.

"How could you..." I muttered. Pittoo facepalmed and placed the container in my lap. I looked at the four remaining dumplings, then back at my other self.

"Take them," Pittoo said. "I'm not that hungry anyways." I blinked a couple of times.

"Wait...for reals?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, it's not that big of a-" I hugged him again, receiving an 'Oof' and a very annoyed expression.

"I love you, man!"

"Er, that's nice to know. Now do you mind doing me a favor and _not _crush my ribs?" I nodded and released him. I licked my lips and shoved all four dumplings into my mouth at once. Pittoo shook his head in disbelief, but I was too into enjoying the heavenly taste of food. It felt like it had been days since I had last eaten. I turned to Pittoo and bowed in thanks as I handed him back the now-empty container.

"Thanks for the dumplings! Hey, did you make them?"

"Yeah. I just read off the instructions from the back of the packet, though, so it's nothing special. It's not like I baked a whole cake or something." He took out his phone and took a quick glance at it before putting it back in his backpack. "Bell's going to ring soon. We should get going."

Pittoo slung his backpack over one shoulder and slowly walked off, while I scurried to gather my things.

"Hey, wait up! What class do you have next?"

"History."

"Cool. I have world literature."

"Didn't ask." We turned the corner back into the more populated area known as the cafeteria. I waved to my friends Marth and Ike and gestured for Pittoo to follow.

"Come on, let me introduce you to my friends. I'm sure we still have some ti-" Sure enough, the sound of the bell rang throughout the entire school, telling us that the magical time called lunch was over. I looked to my side for Pittoo, but he had already disappeared into the crowd. _Man, he's good. _

* * *

Finally: The moment I've been waiting for. I had already packed up, eager to leave the class. It's the last period of the day, not to mention the weekend coming up, so I couldn't wait to head home and play my video games. My chemistry teacher was rambling on about something, and I wasn't paying much attention. _Probably something about the lab. Oh well. _I decided that I might as well listen to the few words he had left to say.

"...Don't forget to check in to the gym for your dorm rooms," he said. _Oh, that's right. They didn't have enough dorms for us on the first day, so we were to wait until the end of the week until we got them. _I stirred in my seat, now even more eager than ever to leave. _I wonder what my dorm looks like. Ooh, maybe they even have a flat-screen TV! Whoa, so exciting!_

_You're getting your dorm today, Pit? But if you leave, Skyworld will become awfully quiet. _I smiled at the familiar voice.

"Lady Palutena? Hey, long time no hear!" A few students gave me strange glances, but the room was in so much of an uproar that not too many people paid much attention. Since my goddess was speaking to me telepathically, to others it would look like I'm just talking to myself. ...Although I must admit I did do that a lot when I was stuck in Hades's stomach-Ugh, gross, I don't want to relive that, that's for sure.

_I was busy. Doing godly things and whatnot. After the recent war with the underworld, there is much restoration to be done, so I may not be able to talk to you as much. _My wings drooped.

"Aw, really? That sucks."

_I'm sure you must have some other friends you can talk with, right?_

"Yeah, but you're my best friend! Oh, hey, I think the bell's going to ring any second. Talk to you later, then?"

_Alright. See you, Pit. _I hopped to my feet the second I heard the bell ring. I hastily threw my backpack over my shoulder and ran out with my arms raised in the air, shouting, "Time to get my dorm aw yeahhhhhh!"

* * *

Ugh, the gym again. The lovely place of torture for things like running, sports, and other joyful things like such. Luckily for me, this school has archery as a sport, but we're only staring that towards the end of the year. That's my time to shine. And also Link's. ...And Toon Link, and Young Link-Man, there's a lot of Links.

I joined the crowd circled around our principal, Master Hand. I've always been curious about that guy. I mean, how does he talk? Is it through telepathy, like Lucario? And how does he eat...Or shower...Or...Or...play video games...What if he doesn't play them at all? No video games...Such madness...

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. This message was important, so I had better pay attention. I looked back at my principal, who was still talking with a couple teachers about something. I scanned the heads around me, and I spotted a pair of black wings not too far from where I was standing. Pushing through the crowd, I finally reached him. I tapped him on the back, but he ignored me. I tapped him again, and this time he swatted at his back. I had to stifle a laugh. I pushed my luck and stepped to the left of him and reached over to tap him on his right shoulder. Pittoo turned around to glare at the guy behind him, who happened to be Donkey Kong.

"Quit bothering me!" he yelled. Donkey Kong gave him a murderous glare, and I burst out laughing. Pittoo's angry expression turned to surprise, then annoyance, then a look that read, "Uh oh." I continued laughing like crazy watching Pittoo's face completely pale.

"U-Um, I-I didn't...I thought...Uhh..." DK released an angry huff and picked up the angel by his wings. I was no longer laughing. My own face lost its color as I witnessed my terrified friend being lifted in the air by an angry ape. People around us backed up, gawking. I sprinted in front of DK, hastily bowing my head in apology.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean it! Please let him go!" DK grumbled for a bit before lowering a still-petrified Pittoo. I tackled the other into a hug, apologizing over and over.

"Sorry, it was just a simple little prank, that's all! I'm sorry..." This seemed to snap Pittoo back to his old self. He shoved me off him and glared.

"A little prank?! Are you kidding me?! I almost got beaten to death by an oversized monkey, for crying out loud!" Master Hand overheard the commotion and came to check on us.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. I stared at him, still puzzled by how he was talking to us. Pittoo growled at me, then turned to the principal.

"I'll tell you what's going on. This idiot here almost made me into a punching bag." He pointed at me when he said that. Master Hand looked-or whatever the heck it was that he was doing-at the two of us and did something I would never imagine-he shrugged. I don't know how he did it, but that's what it looked like. Whoa. Mind. Blown.

"Well you two will have to work something out soon, because you'll be sharing a dorm. Room 211, your keys are with Bowser at the entrance." We stared at him, not registering what he was saying. Pittoo was the first to speak.

"Wait. What?" He pointed at me, then at himself. "Me? With him? In one room? You're kidding, right? 'Cuz it's not funny."

"No, I'm serious. Due to the limit of dorms we have available, the board has decided to split the rooms by universe. Since you two are the only members of the Kid Icarus universe, you will be sharing a dorm. You may leave at any time." We stepped out of the crowd so that the others could be told their assigned rooms.

Pittoo and I stared at each other, both of us probably thinking the same thing.

"There's _no way _I'm staying with you," Pittoo said. "I'm going to complain to the idiots who thought this was a good idea."

"Hey! I'm not that unbearable, am I? Besides, it's not so bad. I mean, look at the Legend of Zelda universe for instance. Link and Zelda will have to stay with _Ganondorf."  
_

"Actually, I think only Link will have to share a room with him. The girls have their own separate room together. And as for Link, there's like, three of him. I doubt he'll be having any problems." I shrugged.

"Well. I guess from now on we're _roomies_!" I said with a grin. Pittoo turned his back to me and groaned loud enough for the whole gym to hear.

"Ugh, this is going to be the worst school year _ever_!"


	2. Festival Day (Dark Pit's Version)

**~~~Dark Pit's POV~~~**

You have got to be kidding me. Of all the people in this school, I have to share a room with _Pit. _I doubt that guy's ever going to leave me be. I might as well go buy some headphones to cancel out the sound of his blabbering.

Now here I am, stuck in this lame school with the super annoying copy of myself as my roomate. Awesome.

I looked at the idiot bounding cheerfully towards my room. ...Our, I meant. Ugh, this is going to take some time getting used to. He smiled at me, jumping up and down. I frowned.

"You're not sugar high or anything, are you?" I asked.

"Nope! I'm just excited to see what kind of room we got! Ooh, do you think we got a flat-screen TV?"

"How about actually opening the door and seeing for yourself?" He nodded and swiped his card key to open the door. Once it was open, he practically flew through. He flung his backpack to the ground, along with the suitcase of essentials we were to bring. Knowing Pit, his "essentials" are probably all video games.

After throwing a fist in the air, he nearly ripped the zipper off his suitcase, revealing...a Nintendo Wii, GameCube, GameBoy Advance, and several remotes and Nunchucks. ...Dang.

"Pit," I started. "Do you have any clothes in there, or toothbrush, or money even? You know, stuff you might actually need?" He pushed the games to the side and pointed to the very few clothes and money he brought with him. He stared at me with a look that promised trouble.

"Uh...About that. You don't mind if I borrow some stuff, right?" I groaned and set my things to the side of the bed on the right, which was mine now.

"Not happening," I responded. I hopped onto the soft bed, feeling its welcoming, almost hotel-like blankets beneath me. _Ah, sleep. Such a blissful thing indeed._

I nearly screamed when I opened my eyes.

"Oh my gods, what is _wrong _with you?!" I sprang up and shuffled back, trying to get away from the creepy, freakishly cheerful creature looming over me, watching my every move. The eeriest part was that he just wouldn't stop grinning.

"No time for sleep just yet! You didn't even check out the room yet, did you?"

"We'll be spending an entire school year here. There will be plenty of time to look around."

"But it's _four _o'clock!"

"Yeah, and I'm _tired, _Pit. Unlike you, I actually have a limit to my energy." He pouted, and I had the feeling that this conversation would be going on for a while. I sighed and decided that if I won't be sleeping anyways, I might as well take a look around.

Since we haven't fully unpacked, the place looked rather empty. Two beds were pressed against the walls, close to each other but not completely squished side-by-side. A small, wooden table was in between, an alarm clock/radio also placed on top. The whole area was one small room with a walk-in kitchen barely bigger than the size of one bed. There was a door next to the kitchen that probably led to the bathroom, and the only other things in the room were a dresser and a cabinet on either side of the TV. Speaking of the TV, apparently the school had enough money to place a flat-screen TV against the wall.

"I suppose it's kind of nice," I said. Pit grinned and started bouncing up and down on the bed, making my head bob up and down.

"Kind of?! It's AWESOME! I mean, just look at that TV! It's BEAUTIFUL."

"Er, okay. So I'm just going to unpack and get started on my homework now, if you don't mind-" As soon as I reached for my baggage, Pit grabbed my arm and started shaking me like crazy.

"Aughhhhhhhhhhh," I groaned. He finally stopped shaking me, and I saw at least three Pits in front of me. I almost had a heart attack.

"Come on, it's a Friday! You now what that means..." He grabbed two Wii remotes from his suitcase and waved them up in the air. "Video game day! Aw yeahhhhhh."

"Also the day for sleeping," I muttered.

"Aw, you're so _boring_," Pit grumbled. I grit my teeth and glared at him.

"Well, I'm _sorry,_" I replied as sarcastically as I could. I sighed and continued unpacking, splitting my stuff into separate groups. I saw Pit shuffle around in the background, his wings drooping a little. _Uh-oh. That's his sad face. Oh, joy._

"That was a little harsh of me, I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What was?"

"Calling you boring."

"Meh. Whatever," I said with a shrug. Pit resumed bouncing up and down, his face full of childish glee.

"Hey, I've got an idea! There's supposed to be some kind of festival thingy in the town plaza, we gotta go check it out right away! It starts at six, come on, let's hurry before it gets too crowded!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the door, disregarding my kicking and snarling.

"Let me go, Pit, I'm not interested in going with you to a stupid festival." He dropped my arm and sighed. _Finally, he learned how to give up._

"Fine. I'll just ask Ike and Marth to come with me then. See you around." He took one last look back at me, his eyes full of disappointment, before heading out the door. I sighed, relieved that the annoying guy was finally gone.

I looked up from my math homework to check the time. Eight o'clock. I put my pencil board down on the bed and opened up the curtains to check how dark it was outside. The sky was dying a dark violet color, covering all the nearby buildings with shadow. I frowned when I heard the beating of raindrops splattering against the far-off ground. _Pit must be taking shelter somewhere. He'll probably be back soon._

Now it's ten. I glanced at the door, expecting the angel to come bounding in with a grin on his face. Minutes pass, and still nothing. I got up off my bed and went to look out the window, and sure enough, it was still raining. Heck, it was _pouring. _The splattering was almost unbearable; one would think that it was hailing outside. I looked back at the door again, then outside the window.

"Where are you already," I muttered. It wasn't that I cared, I just wanted to make sure the guy was still alive. I wouldn't be in such a great position if people found out my roomate died, especially after just one day of rooming with him. _Ugh, what am I getting worked up about? He's probably spending the night with those blue-haired swordsmen._

I grabbed my keys off the table and head out, down the hallway to the Fire Emblem room.

I knocked on the door, expecting to hear the brunette's annoying voice any second. I heard voices in the background, but they were too muffled to make out. The door unlocked, and it took me a few seconds to comprehend what was going on in front of me.

The taller one, the one with the spiky blue hair, answered the door, but with only a towel wrapped over waist. He leaned against the doorframe, his emotionless eyes looking me over.

"What?" he demanded.

"Uh," was my response. I took a step backward, glancing down the hallway like there was someplace I needed to be. Which was pretty much anywhere else. "You know what, I see you're busy. I didn't know you were in the shower-"

"Oh honey, aren't you coming back to join me in bed~?" I heard a softer voice come from inside the room, and I frowned. I tilted my head to peer inside, and the guy snarled. He put a hand on my face and pushed me back.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"That's my boyfriend you're peeking at, and I don't like that. Now tell me what you want and scram." I snarled at the man's rudeness and pushed his hand off my face. Slowly, the pieces all clicked together. I frowned, then I felt my face grow hot.

"Oh, gods," I started. "I didn't mean to-Oh wow, I'm sorry! Man, this is awkward. Okay, so, uh, I'll be going now-"

"Say what you want or I'm dragging you in for a threesome." My face felt like a furnace.

"Pit!" I exclaimed. The man raised his eyebrow.

"You want him to join, too? Sure, I guess, I mean I'm sure Marth wouldn't mind-"

"Oh gods, no, that's not what I meant. I'm looking for Pit. He told me that he was going to spend the evening with you two, er, the early evening, NO! I meant, go to a festival. With the two of you. Alone. ACK! What I meant was, he was wearing all his clothes, the whole time-"

"Ah, the festival," he interrupted. "Yeah, he was there. He was the one who dragged us off. But we left early 'cuz he wanted to check out some more stuff, so yeah, I don't know where he is right now. So I gotta go now." I frowned, surprised that he wasn't with them. _Where could he be, then?_

"Um, right," I said, slowly backing away. "You two, er, have fun I guess." A smirk played on the man's lips.

"Hell yeah we will," he said before closing the door. I released the breath I had been holding in and headed off as fast as I could. My face was still burning from embarrassment. Man, talk about the _worst _possible first impression. Maybe I really shouldn't have ditched Pit when he was about to introduce them to me, because now I'm not so eager to be near them at all. Not if I'm reminded of this weird as heck night.

I unlocked and opened the door to my room, but Pit still wasn't there.

"Okay, seriously, Pit?" I muttered. _What's taking you so long? _I hopped onto my bed and slowly closed my eyes, trying to just go to sleep and hopefully see him in the morning.

Only a few seconds after I shut my eyes, images of the angel flashed through my head. I saw him running down a seemingly endless hallway, only to reach a dead end. He scrapped at the wall with his hands, a look of fear engraved on his usually cheerful face. He turned around, only to meet the end of a gun pointed into his skull, paralyzed with dread as the man holding the weapon slowly pulled the trigger...

I woke up with a gasp and reached for the alarm clock, hitting a button on it to make the device light up. 10:34. I hopped off my bed and grabbed my coat off the hanger, along with a black umbrella I kept on the table in case of emergencies.

"Stupid Pit," I muttered in midst of taking my keys and shoving them into my coat pocket. "You better be all right, or I'll never forgive you..."

I walked slowly through the town, searching for the plaza. The boots I was wearing splashed up some water as I accidentally stepped into a puddle. I could feel the impact of the heavy raindrops as they hit my umbrella, and the cold air made me shiver even with my coat on.

"This is ridiculous," I muttered. "Surely, Pit could have flown himself back or something. Five minutes should be plenty of time. I wouldn't want to fly in the rain either, but..." I hopped across a large puddle, flapping my wings a little for an extra boost. I heard the clapping of my boots against the stone pavement.

"He must be taking shelter somewhere," I said again to myself. I searched for the open hours of the nearby building, but none seemed to be open. _That's odd. There should be something open._

I sped up the pace. I turned a corner, and yet still no plaza. If only I had a map...

Finally I reached a large, open area, which I assumed was the place I was looking for. Two benches were lined in the middle of the plaza, but there surfaces were covered by water. There was so much that the water had started to overflow, dripping down the bench and following the other raindrops to the huge puddle by the drain. The face that there was a fountain here didn't help much either. I took a step back, not wanting to accidentally step in another puddle and end up getting myself soaked.

"He's not here," I said aloud. A sense of panic started to form in my chest. _What if something really did happen to him? Could he have been kidnapped? That guy was always a little on the naive side._

"Pit!" I called, though I knew my cries were meaningless in the pouring rain. I grit my teeth and paced back and forth, unsure of what to do. _Man, if he's sitting in his room playing video games and sipping hot cocoa right now, I'm gonna kill him._

"Pit," I growled. "Where the heck _are _you?!" I decided I might as well scour the area thoroughly just in case before heading back. I walked along the sides, under the building panes to avoid the puddles. I had to tilt my umbrella so that it didn't bump into the wall, but with the panes, I didn't really need my umbrella anyways. I continued walking in a circle until I thought I saw a figure hunched over on the other side. I squinted, and I could just barely make out a pair of dove-white wings shivering around a body. My heartbeat sped up, as did my pace. I walked straight into the middle of the plaza, a little less catious in avoiding the puddles.

"Pit," I called. "Yo, Pit!" He didn't hear me, but I was almost there anyways. I slowed down once I was next to him. Even though the guy was taking shelter under the building panes, he was completely soaked. He had tried wrapping his wings around him for warmth, but they were dreched as well. He was shivering.

I reached out my hand, and it took him a while to look up. When he did, I wished he hadn't. His whole face looked tired and his eyes were filled with melancholy. I had never seen him look so upset before, and it hurt to see someone so cheerful appear gloomy and depressed. I was curious to know why he was like this, because I knew that the rain itself couldn't have been enough to bring him down like this. _No, I shouldn't ask. Not now at least._

"C'mon," I said. "Let's go home." He reached for my hand, and I could feel that his hand was as cold as ice. We began to walk slowly, but even with my umbrella sheilding from the rain, Pit continued to shiver uncontrollable. I told him to hold my umbrella as I I unzipped my coat. He stared at me, his eyes displaying some confusion. I took off my coat and wrapped it around the other like a towel and took back the umbrella. I stopped when I realized he had slowed down. I looked back and saw a pair of mystified blue eyes staring back.

"Aren't you cold?" I held back my laugh, but a smile still crept to my face.

"_I _should be the one asking _you_." He trotted up next to me, brushing the wet coat sleeves against me. He looked at me for a while, as if checking for something. Then I noticed his eyes grow bigger-which I thought was impossible-and his face turned a slight pink. It must have been from the cold, but I did find his ogling a little unnerving.

"What?" I snapped. To my surprise, he smiled.

"...Nothing." I raised an eyebrow at him, but then I shrugged. _He is one weird fellow._

We continued walking back to the school in silence.

Once we got back to our dorm, Pit rushed to the shower right away. We weren't even inside for five seconds and he had already occupied the bathroom. I picked up my coat that he had tossed onto the floor and hung it neatly on the hanger.

"Home, sweet home," I muttered as I hopped onto my bed, tired and eager for sleep. Tilting the alarm clock in my direction, I noticed that it was already 11 PM. _Dang, no wonder I'm so tired._

I kept my eyes on the door, waiting for Pit to get out of the shower. After around what seemed like an hour-okay, twenty minutes, he finally crept his way out of that room. I sat up and yawned.

"Finally," I muttered. I took a long look at the angel, who still hadn't said anything since coming back to the dorm. I held back a chuckle at the light blue cloud pajamas he was wearing. He hopped onto his own bed, still eerily silent.

"Yo, Pit," I said. "You lost your voice or something?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I'm just tired that's all." I leaned back against the headboard, arms crossed.

"...Why _were _you out in the rain, anyways? Those two blue-haired guys made it back."

"Oh, you mean Ike and Marth. Yeah, but I wanted to check some other things out first. ...Then it started raining, and I...kind of got lost." I stared at him for a good few seconds, several considerable insults running through my head.

"Man, you really _are _an idiot!" I yelled. "Just use your wings, smart ass. You've got five minutes of flight or something, don't you? Just ask your pretty little Goddess like you always do for anything." His face contorted with what looked like anger, giving me the signal that I must have taken a step too far with that statement.

"Hey! Don't talk about Lady Palutena like she's some kind of low-life who just bosses people around!" I raised my hands in the air, confused by his response.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey I never said that. I just don't get why you follow her around like you're a dog and she's your master. I can't stand the thought of having to bow down to someone like you do. But whatever, we got off topic. Why didn't you just fly?" The other's wings drooped, and a look of what appeared to be disappointment spread across his face. _Why is he acting so strange? _

"...She couldn't talk to me today," Pit finally said. "Too busy with reconstruction in Skyworld. You know, after the war and all."

"Oh, that's why. ...So what, would you have just stayed there all night?" Pit shrugged.

"I guess."

"Idiot." He frowned and made a weird pouting face.

"Hey!"

"Well, it's true. Did you plan on freezing to death tonight? ...Listen, Pit." He tilted his head at my serious tone, leaning forward on the bed.

"Don't ever leave to anyplace without first telling me, you got that?" Pit frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Cuz if I hadn't found you, anything could have happened to you. The streets there are far from safe."

"Come on, if I can take down the God of the Underworld, I think I'll be fine," he said with a laugh. I growled at him, and he shut up, a surprised expression on his face.

"I'm serious, Pit!" I yelled. "Someone could have kidnapped you or something! You could have gotten seriously hurt!" I took a deep breath to calm myself and glared at the other, who had sunken down into the bed, peeking his head up from above the pillow nervously. He stayed silent for some time, and I swore he seemed to be slowly inching away from me. I grew impatient after a few minutes.

"Pit," I said, gentler this time. "Just remember to tell me, 'kay? ...Now get to sleep. It's already late." He nodded and wrapped himself tightly in the covers, and he was already fast asleep after a mere two minutes. I noticed him grab an extra pillow off the bed and send a sudden kick into it, sending it crashing into the wall. With that, he smiled and continued peacefully sleeping. _This guy...so weird..._

I gazed at him for a bit longer, observing the peaceful smile expression on his face and the way he hugged the pillow tightly to his chest, squeezing it tightly so that crease marks lined every square inch of it. I started walking closer, until I was at the very edge of his bed. My body was moving on its own now, as I sat on the edge quietly, still keeping my eye on Pit. I was bewildered to see my hand moving towards his head, yet I did nothing to stop it.

"Good night, Pit," I whispered as I gently ruffled his hair and turned to walk back to my bed. I frowned when I realized what I had done. _What did I do that for? That was so weird...it's like my hand was doing however it pleased. And what was that whole speech about for, anyways? It's not like I care about him or anything._

I smashed the pillow over my head, hoping it would block out my thoughts. Of course, it didn't. The last image that entered my head was the same angel turning back to me and smiling.


End file.
